The assessment of inflammatory responses has been achieved by subjective analysis either by actual measurement and scoring or through the use of immunohistochemistry of the inflammatory response. Among the types of inflammatory responses is delayed type hypersensitivity response (DTH), which results in redness and swelling, due to exposure to a sensitizing antigen, similar to an allergic reaction.
In order to objectively quantify cellular infiltration in a skin DTH response a novel methodology was developed. The procedure involves a new method for solubilizing a skin biopsy and then quantifying the surface antigen expressed by the infiltrating leukocytes in the solubilized skin biopsy. This quantification is made possible by applying a capture ELISA (enzyme linked i mnmunoadsorbant assay) using two monoclonal antibodies. This methodology will allow for the quantification of DTH responses, as well as any cellular antigens in tissues and biopsies, provided there are two monoclonal or polyclonal antibodies available to detect the antigen. An objective method for quantifying an inflammatory response to date has not been developed.